The field of this invention relates to eye wear for human beings and more particularly to a goggles which when worn supplies substantially clean, as well as oxygen increased, air to the nose of the human being wearer of the goggles.
The goggles of the present invention are primarily intended to be used in conjunction with outdoor sports such as skiing, snow mobiling, and other similar activities. However, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that the goggles could be used in conjuction with any rigorous activity whether indoors or outdoors. It is also considered to be within the scope of this invention that the goggles could be utilized in conjunction with a work activity as opposed to a recreational activity.
Contamination of the air by particulate matter is an exceedingly common problem. Many times outdoor recreational activities are to be performed in environments where the air contains increased levels of particulate matter. During the performing of the activity, the human being has increased breathing and therefore is breathing in increased levels of particulate matter. Breathing in normal levels of the particulate matter is undesirable let alone breathing in increased levels. Also, the breathing in of increased levels hinders the performing of the physical activity.
It is also well-known that when performing a rigorous activity that if the individual performing that activity is supplied of a small amount of oxygen, the individual is capable of recovering more quickly from the physical activity. That individual is also capable off performing at that activity for longer periods of time.